REALITY
Hangul= 여태 사랑을 몰랐어 이게 뭐니 이런 현실에 외로움에 자꾸 애가 타 그래 사실 네가 쓰레기라 욕했어 그래야 나의 가치를 지킬 것 같아 당연히도 아무 의미 없어 나를 망쳐 버리는 말은 화살이 되고 무거워진 마음을 느껴 이? 비틀거리는 난 어떡하니 네가 없는 나날들 후회뿐인 오늘도 억지로 날 꾸미고 바보같이 난 lonely lonely lonely 해 애써 나를 감추려 해도 초라함이 더 휘날리네 Every time I missing you I’m fine 아파 I’m fine 아파 아마 나는 외톨이가 더 어울리는 것 같아 울지 말아 줘 나에 대한 또 타인에 대한 이해가 더 필요해 죄책감 말고 이해, 관심, 배려 yeah 이런 날 만난 건 비밀로 해줘 붉어진 눈 비비고 oh oh 흘려버린 말을 담기가 어려웠지만 노력할 게 많아 당연히도 아무 의미 없어 나를 망쳐 버리는 말은 화살이 되고 무거워진 마음을 느껴 이? 비틀거리는 난 어떡하니 네가 없는 나날들 후회뿐인 오늘도 예쁜 사진 올리고 바보같이 난 lonely lonely lonely 해 애써 나를 감추려 해도 초라함이 더 휘날리네 Every time I missing you I’m fine 아파 I’m fine 아파 I’m fine 아파 It's really not that simple about you |-| Romanization= yeotae sarangeul mollasseo ige mweoni ireon hyeonshire weroume jakku aega ta geurae sashil nega sseuregira yokaesseo geuraeya naye gachireul jikil kkeot gata dangyeonhido amu euimi eopseo nareul mangcheo beorineun mareun hwasari dwego mugeoweojin maeumeul neukkyeo ijen biteulgeorineun nan eotteokani nega eomneun nanaldeul huhweppunin oneuldo eokjiro nal kkumigo babogachi nan lonely lonely lonely hae aesseo nareul gamchuryeo haedo chorahami deo hwinalline Every time I missing you I’m fine apa I’m fine apa ama naneun wetoriga deo eoullineun geot gata ulji mara jweo nae daehan tto taine daehan ihaega deo piryohae joechaekkam malgo ihae, gwanshim, baeryeo yeah ireon nal mannan geon bimillo haejweo bulgeojin nun bibigo oh oh heullyeobeorin mareul damgiga eoryeoweotjiman noryeokal ge mana dangyeonhido amu euimi eopseo nareul mangcheo beorineun mareun hwasari dwego mugeoweojin maeumeul neukkyeo ijen biteulgeorineun nan eotteokani nega eomneun nanaldeul huhweppunin oneuldo yeppeun sajin olligo babogachi nan lonely lonely lonely hae aesseo nareul gamchuryeo haedo chorahami deo hwinalline Every time I missing you I’m fine apa I’m fine apa I’m fine apa It’s really not that simple about you |-| English= I didn’t know love until now, what is this In this reality, this loneliness, I keep being anxious Yeah, I honestly swore because you’re trash Because I felt like I could protect my worth like that Of course, it was meaningless The words ruining me became arrows I feel my heart becoming heavy What do I do about me stumbling now The days without you I forcibly make myself up today that’s also full of nothing but regret Like a fool, I’m lonely lonely lonely Even if I try to hide myself Tackiness waves around more Every time I missing you I’m fine It hurts I’m fine It hurts I think loner Suits me more Don’t cry More understanding is needed About me and others Not guilt but understanding, attention, consideration Make it a secret that you met me being like this Rubbing my red eyes It was hard gathering the words I spilled I have a lot to work on Of course, it was meaningless The words ruining me became arrows I feel my heart becoming heavy What do I do about me stumbling now The days without you I post pretty photos today that’s also full of nothing but regret Like a fool I’m lonely lonely lonely Even if I try to hide myself Tackiness waves around more Every time I missing you I’m fine It hurts I’m fine It hurts I’m fine It hurts It’s really not that simple about you Category:Korean Releases Category:2019 Releases Category:Reality in BLACK Category:Discography Category:Singles Category:2019 Releases Category:Discography Category:Korean Releases Category:Reality in BLACK Category:Singles